Information system networks include cabling, connectors, and adapters for communicating data signals. The cabling, connectors, and adapters installed in an office or other structure must meet certain standards to assure that the network is operable for the use of businesses in the structure. To certify network cabling, a measurement or test device may be connected at one point in the LAN of the structure and a second measurement device may be connected at another point in the LAN. The first measurement device, for example, generates a signal that is transmitted through the LAN cabling that is received by the second measurement device, which analyzes the signal to evaluate the integrity of the cabling. In some instances a first measurement device may both transmit the test signal through the LAN cabling and also receive the signal, as for example in time domain reflectometry analysis of LAN cabling. A pair of the cable might be used as a communication path to send data between a master and a remote LAN test unit.
Connecting devices to LANs is typically accomplished using a network adapter. The adapter may include a plug to connect into the wall jack or plate, which connects to cabling comprising the LAN. One example of a network topology is a four-channel copper wiring system where each channel includes a pair of shielded copper wires.
The LAN may include a number of channel adapters, or wall plates with a female receiving portion or jack, and link adapters, or male plugs presented from the LAN. The correct channel adapter or link adapter, depending upon the topology at a particular location in the LAN, is required to connect a particular device to the LAN.
When the LAN cabling does not meet certification standards, the contractor, such as a building construction company or LAN cable installer, may be responsible to repair or: replace the LAN cabling to bring the network up to standards for certification. It is useful if the contractor knows where the LAN installation is failing to meet the certification standards.
A number of different conditions may be the cause of cabling failing to pass the LAN certification tests. The cable may be kinked somewhere along the cabling run, altering its electrical characteristics in such a manner as to degrade its frequency response and make it a barrier to transmission of data. A connector jack may be poorly mated to the network cabling, altering its electrical characteristics in such a manner as to degrade its frequency response and make it a barrier to transmission of data.